Shadows
by Glaceon Mage
Summary: Some children are born with Griatina's powers. They are hated and discriminated. AU Pokéspe.
1. Introduction

**Time for something new. I had a dream about this.**

* * *

**Introduction**

The Distortion World… home of the Renegade Pokémon, Giratina. A container of sorts for all that shadowy power. But, nothing is perfect, that power leaks every now and then and finds its way to a child. A child fated to never see sunlight, one with that power cannot bear it. To them, sun is like the burning of white hot flame against their skin. Those children are never well liked, often locked away to prevent harm from coming to others, no matter how innocent the child may be. This is worsened by the fact you can immediately tell if a child has the powers from birth; they possess black marks upon their palms to distinguish them. Today, in the home of one of these "shadows…"

* * *

**Well tell me your thoughts. Again, this is only an intro.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Quick update! I was going to start with Kanto but then I remembered three Kanto DexHolders got major roles in Legend of Pokémon, so I chose Hoenn to begin with instead. I just love Ruby to bits. As for reveiw responses:**

**Snowsheba: I apologize about the shortness. And the fragments too. I'll admit I always forget about what a semicolon is for. The intro was shorter than Legend of Pokémon's... the chapter is too... Sorry. I'll try to expand the length further.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Mother…"

"Ruby, you know why you may not. It's dangerous. If someone found out—"

"But I can win, I just—"

"You know full well why we cannot allow you—"

"One contest, mother, please."

"No. We cannot allow our Shadow son out of the house."

"'You can't leave because you're a Shadow!' Mother, I'm sick of that sentence and any variation of it! Nana, Ruru, Coco and I can do it! If you and father will just agree…" Ruby trailed off. He couldn't even leave his house when the sun was down, his parents were so paranoid someone would discover him. No Pokémon contests for him, just remaining indoors. Except that once… He couldn't think about it. "Fine be that way. I'll live the rest of my life like this. Go away." He had reached his decision. Tonight, he was going to run away. He will wear gloves to cover his shadow mark. He will compete in contests.

* * *

Ruby's attempt at escape worked as well as he had hoped. So long as he could get to Petalburg city before sunrise, he wouldn't have the need to worry about sunlight. He knew it was about a thirty minute walk, based on what his father had told him. "You there!" A man called out to him from a nearby patch of grass. There were some Mightyena near him, they didn't look friendly. "What are you doing? Help me!"

"I'm in a rush, sir…"

"Well, if you won't help me, the world will find out you're a Shadow. I happen to be a good friend of your father's. So come on and help me!"

"Fine, fine. Nana!" The Poochyena popped out of its ball before posing.

"What are you doing?! It's just posing!"

"Exactly! Excellent appeal, Nana!" Ruby cried. "Isn't that your evolved form? Beautiful!"

"Are you driving them away or doing a street performance? Help! Use one of these two Pokémon!" He threw a bag at Ruby.

"Hmmm…they're no eye candy, but this one is better." Ruby said as he picked up the Mudkip. "Very well." He drove off the Mightyena easily. "Thank you. Bye, I have contests to win. And get some fashion sense, sir." He said as he ran off. He dashed into a hotel as he reached Petalburg city. "Room for one, please."

"All right, you are set. Here's your key."

"Thank you, and if you're ever judging a contest I'm in, vote for me. VOTE RUBY!" Ruby said as he dashed up the stairs. Finally, his dream was coming true.

* * *

Sapphire knew it. She could be as great as him, even if she could never see the sun or be exposed to its rays. She would best all the gyms in Hoenn. She had chosen to leave her cave for Rustboro City to challenge Gym leader Roxanne. So long as she was indoors by sunrise, she would be fine. In that inn in Petalburg, she knew that she would have to stay there all day, then travel through the Petalburg Woods. So here she was, waiting in the hall for the housekeeping to finish, when she saw a boy in a white hat doing what appeared to be the same thing, only not the housekeeping part. There was a Mudkip with him, its nose was running. She thought she'd seen it before. The one her father was going to give away. She approached him in asked: "Hey, where did ya find dat Pokémon?"

"Well, actually, someone gave it to me. I just need to figure out what kind of contest to enter it in. It won't cut it in cute, intelligent, or cool…"

"You mean you take part in those prissy things?!" Sapphire was angered. "They're for weaklings!"

"Well, actually I haven't yet. And who cares if I'm a weakling?" he answered coolly.

"You're a boy! You shouldn't be concerned over that! You should prefer battling to beauty!"

"And you're a girl. You should dress like this," he showed her a drawing of a frilly dress, "and appreciate beauty."

"Who came up with that rule?!"

"Who came up with the rule boys should like battles and not contests?"

"Uh…" this boy was smarter than he looked. He had made her look like a total fool, and that she did not like. "Say, how about a bet? If you can win all of Hoenn's contests in eighty days, you win. If I can win all eight gym badges in eighty days, I win."

"And if we both finish?"

"Then we both win. What do you say?"

"Alright. You're on… what's your name?"

"Sapphire. You're…"

"Ruby. And watch out, I'm going to show you how losing feels."

"Don't say that. Naturally, I'm going to win."

"Sapphire, your room is ready," the housekeeper said.

"The curtain is closed?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." She entered her room. She had nearly given away her identity as a shadow to some strange boy. That would be a tragedy. But why was he indoors, if he was travelling too? It was noon. Shouldn't he be on his way to Vandurf instead of wasting daylight hours? He might be a Shadow, but that's rare. There was something about that boy that seemed… off.

* * *

**Sinnoh** **will probobly start next, they'll all wind up meeting eventually. And I think I've got a bit of explaining to do:**

**First, "Shadows" are different from Vampires. The Sunlight thing is basically the one real similarity, and it is still somewhat different. Shadows don't die in the sunlight, vampires do. Shadows are born with thier powers, while vampires are forced into their powers after birth. Shadows are living, can see themselves in a mirror,etc., vampires can't. **

**Second, Shadows are basically human manifestations of Griatina's powers, so they can learn to perform any move that Griatina can learn, even Shadow Force. **

**Also, I forgot about the fact Dialga and Palkia's powers also leak sometimes, though it's rarer than Griatina's. If Sinnoh is next, there will likely be more glory detail on that.**

**Again, sorry about the somewhat short chapters. I'll work on that. But I need points to cut it off so I don't ramble.**

**-Glac**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is today's second update to this story and third to any of my stories overall... I'm board I guess.**

**I forgot disclaimers the last two chapters, so I'll just say I don't own Pokémon. But you should know that.**

**xxxDreamingFlowerxxx-Sorry about that. Since Sapphire is also a Shadow, Prof. Birch isn't prejudiced. It was a little weird that Ruby didn't panic though... No Parasol Platinum's in this chapter, it's in the night. Actually Pearl does a lot here...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Dia, we've got to keep moving!"

"But I'm so tired…"

"Dia, you know that those police are after us! If we're caught…"

"Why are they chasing us anyway? We didn't do anything!"

Pearl sighed. "You know what they want. They want our powers. Controlling space or time isn't common, and the fact we can do it doesn't help anything."

"You can just teleport us away!"

"What if someone sees us?"

"Oh. So that's why we're running?"

"Yes, come on, Dia. People like us are rarer than Shadows." Pearl and Diamond kept running toward Sandgem Town. Hopefully they would lose the police by then, so they could hatch a plan to get as far from Sinnoh as mortally possible. And the day had begun so well…

* * *

Pearl's P.O.V.

"And the winner of the 9th annual Jubilife TV Comedy Grand Prix is that duo from Twinleaf Town, Diamond and Pearl!" I jumped for joy. Finally, our big break. All our hard work, it finally paid off. Nothing had matched my excitement at that moment. Until my powers I tried so hard to hide started to go off. A moment later, I realized it wasn't just me, but Dia too. One moment replayed for some and not for others; theater seats turned to water or sand; time and space just went crazy. The audience thought we had somehow used our powers to cheat, when we were really the most by the rulebooks duo in the competition.

"Run, Dia!" I screamed, grabbing his hand. We bolted from the theater to find the place surrounded by police. "Oh, shoot we're going to get arrested for being what we are…"

"Pearl! Why does this happen to us?"

"Look! It's the SpatialShifter and the TemporalTwister! They're over there! Get 'em!" One of the policemen yelled. "They're dangerous! Get them!"

"Dia, we've got to leave Sinnoh." I muttered as we fled Jubilife. "I don't know how, but we've got to. Perhaps the other regions don't view us as nuts."

"I hope so." Dia said, taking a doughnut out of his pocket.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

"Whew, I think we lost them." Pearl said. He slumped down in front of a large stone wall, Diamond quickly followed suit.

"I think that was my new record in speed." Diamond said. "Or at least close to it…"

"You can stop time, Dia. You can make it seem like it only took you a moment."

"Without doing that."

"Then yes, probably," Pearl said with a grin. "You still have Lax, correct?"

"He's right here." Diamond answered, holding up the Poké ball. "Chathiko's fine too?"

"Yep." As they thought they were catching a breather, a girl exited the gate of the wall they were leaning on.

"My bodyguards for my trip to Hoenn should be around here somewhere… Red and Green scarves… where are they?" She noticed Diamond and Pearl. "There they are! Chimchar, Turtwig, go chose the one you prefer!"

"What the?" Pearl cried. "Gah, the police!"

"Here" the girl said, handing Diamond and Pearl a rectangular object each. "We should be off to Hoenn now. Tell me your names, your codenames to be precise. Just something to call you by, anything will do."

"_Hoenn?_" Pearl thought. "_Perfect. That's really far. The farther Dia and I are from Sinnoh, the better._"

"I'm Dia, short for Diamond." Pearl noticed his friend blushing.

"And I'm Pearl."

"Very well. Let's be on our way then."

"Wait wait. When you ask someone's name, you've got to tell them yours." Pearl said, annoyed.

"Sebastian always admonished me never to reveal my name to commoners," she replied.

"WHAT?" Pearl yelled. "And why are we leaving in the dead of night, too?"

"…We wish to leave unseen. Let's be off to Canalave to board a ship."

"Are we avoiding Jubilife?"

"Yes. I don't wish to be placed in a Shadow basement."

"We've heard of those! They probably would have thrown us in one if we were found out!"

"That was weird phrasing. Are you or are you not Shadows? Father told me my bodyguards were in a similar predicament as me…"

"We're not Shadows, we're something considered even more dangerous. Do not question us on it. It isn't something we're proud of." The girl nodded and the new-formed trio set off for Canalave City.

* * *

"This is Canalave City?" Diamond asked groggily. He was eating a doughnut.

"Yes. We'll spend the day in a hotel. Our boat leaves at nine."

"_That girl has a secret._" Pearl thought. "_I'm going to uncover it. We've just have to hope there aren't any of those policeman around…_" Good for him, they were still searching Jubilife for them and were planning on trying Sandgem next. That was good, he didn't know it though. As he sat down in the luxurious hotel room in the hotel that girl had insisted they stay in, he began to wonder aloud: "Hey Dia, does that girl strike you as weird?"

"She might be a Shadow. Judging by what she said, it's pretty likely." He was munching on some rice balls.

"Besides that. There's this thing, what'd she call it, a Pokédex? She won't give us her name. And when we got to Canalave, she demanded we go to this crazy expensive luxury hotel!"

"We're keeping the fact I'm a Dialga leak and you're a Palkia leak from her too. Not to mention the fact the police are after us…"

"That girl is hiding something, Dia. I'm going to discover it."

"How?"

"I sent Chathiko to spy on her."

"You… what?" Diamond was beginning to nod off. Chathiko returned.

"Lady! Lady! Protect! Protect!" The flying type squawked.

"That must be her name!"

"Lady?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmmm…"

* * *

Meanwhile… an unknown place.

"Master, have you decided on our targets?"

"Yes. They will all fall in my clutches with time… Maxie, here is the list. Capture these seventeen people. Split up the list however you wish. Just be sure they are captured."

"As you command, Master." The man known as Maxie said before leaving the room.

* * *

**I don't think it should be surprising that Pearl and Dia have Dialga and Palkia powers instead... Anyway thank you for the reviews! Unova or Johto's turn is likely next.**

**-Glac**


	4. Chapter 3

**Unova begins next. There were a lot of questions in past chapters, and a lot of them were kept secret on purpose. And others... it was just why is this being asked? sort of thing so here are some answers:**

**Snowsheba: Sapphire's idol was kept secret on purpose, that's all I can say. It will be revealed eventually though. **

**xxxDreamingFlowerxxx- The person giving Maxie that list was also secret on purpose. I'll leave it to all of your imaginations for now. That means everyone is fair game, except Maxie. Even random cameo characters and OC's. Don't say I didn't warn you if you are caught totally off gaurd. Also, the reason the number is 17 should become blatent in this chapter.**

**supersexygotmew95-What about Platinum? I thought it was obvious... maybe it wasn't... either way she was the girl that mistook Dia and Pearl for her bodygaurds. She does that in the manga too.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Black2, are we ever coming out of the hollow?"

"Don't worry the time for the shadow rising is soon, Black. As the one and only Prophet of Arceus, I can assure that to you."

"HOW SOON? SERIOUSLY, I WANNA KNOW!"

"Soon enough that we will leave White Tree Hollow tomorrow night," Black2 said with a wink.

"REALLY? Black2, you and your sister have given me so much. I have no idea how to—"

"Don't mention it. Shadows cannot control the fact they have their powers. What they can control is how they choose to use their powers. There are humans who know this, but a certain girl keeps entering my mind…"

"Who?"

"I do not know her name yet. But I do predict romance will be—"

"Why were you so compelled to help me?"

"First, my sister is a Shadow like you. Second, I can feel you are one of the 'fated seventeen,' along with me, my sister, and fourteen others. Tomorrow night, we will begin our part in that great destiny. Understood Black?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now how many times do I have to ask, call me Black2! 'Sir' is too formal."

"YOU'RE A PROPHET!"

"Not a reason to be so formal."

"I'm sorry, Black2," Black grumbled as he left.

* * *

"Are we leaving yet?" White2 said in her usual hurry.

"We're about to, sis." Black2 grumbled.

"I'M ALL READY TO GO!" Black yelled. "YAHOOO! FINALLY OUT OF WHITE TREEHOLLOW! YESSSS!"

"There's no need to yell, Black. We're right here. Let's go." White2 said. "Before the sun comes up, I would like to reach Nimbasa City. From there, we can stay in a hotel or something 'til we can go to Castelia City to board a plane to wherever my brother said we're going. Where was it again?"

"Hoenn. We're going to Hoenn."

"Right. That place. Let's head off to Nimbasa." Our trio of hero's set of from their quiet forest home to the bustling entertainment district, Nimbasa City, only Black2 aware of the true danger they were about to face.

* * *

In Nimbasa City…

White was one of the few humans that respected Shadows fully, and she wasn't even related to one. She had established her talent agency as a way to help Shadows show they are really good at heart. So she often wandered the streets at night to see if there were any she could help out. Tonight, she found her life about to change. She had noticed a group of three, consisting of two boys and a girl, headed toward her.

"Hey!" The younger of the boys yelled. "What is your opinion on Shadows? I can sense honesty, so don't try anything."

"I believe in them, I respect their rights. They're humans too. That's my opinion, anyway."

"You really are the girl I saw in my prophecy!" He cried in excitement.

"Prophecy…?"

"We're so sorry for the delay in introducing ourselves. You may call me Black2. I'm called Arceus's prophet.

"I'M BLACK AND I'M A SHADOW! BLACK2 SAVED MY LIFE SO I STICK WITH HIM!"

"_What an intro…_" White thought.

"I'm White2. I'm Black2's foster sister and also a Shadow," the girl finished.

"I'm White. I run BW Agency. I'm also an activist for Shadow rights."

"White, listen. You are a part in a great destiny. We are too. If you choose to accept your role, Shadows may get their rights back in time. If you don't, I hate to say it but if that is the case then I'm unsure what will befall the world. This destiny is important, White. However, I warn you, it will be quite dangerous. So… do you accept the threads of fate that I foresee?" Black2 said his prediction as ominously as possible.

"Any way to earn Shadows their rights is one of my life's goals. Naturally, I accept."

"Excellent," Black2 said. "Now, your first role in the destiny is to help us find a place to stay until we leave for Castelia tomorrow." He grinned sheepishly.

"That isn't hard! I have some accommodations at BW Agency. I made sure there were some windowless rooms for Shadows!" White2 said.

"Let's go then!" White2 cried. "This is taking forever!"

"You're always on such a rush, sis." Black2 muttered as White led them to BW Agency's accommodations.

* * *

The next evening…

"So… we're going to Hoenn?" White asked.

"Yes. It's where the Great Destiny will unfold. There are thirteen other people connected to the destiny. Four from Kanto, and Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh have three each." Black2 explained.

"RIGHT!" Black yelled.

"I told you that in the first place." Black2 pointed out dully.

"Let's go. We need to board the plane at some point." White2 said.

"We're coming sis."

The group of four headed toward the plane platform quietly before boarding. "How far is Hoenn?" White2 asked.

"I'll leave it at: we'll have to get out of possible sunlight the minute we reach there. It's a long flight."

"_He's always grinning. What goes through his head when he fully knows the danger ahead? Only Arceus knows, I suppose._" White thought as the plane took off.

* * *

In an unknown location…

"How are we going to split up the list?"

"Hmm… Well, you could take those three from Johto. I'll go for the three Hoennians. Those thieves can take those four from Kanto, the space dudes can go for Sinnoh. And Unova can go to… what was their name?"

"Harp?"

"No that was their leaders name…"

* * *

**We should not be questioning Black2 and White2's existence here. Hue's probably going to be totally ignored; he's one of the game's most annoying rivals. He seems to keep his personality in PokéSpe, based on the one round there is with him in it. So yeah, I despise Hue. I want him to just go away. Go die in a dark abyss of despair, Hue.**

**Either way, Johto and Kanto will likely overlap a bit for obvious reasons. There will be 3 groups for them, probobly. Gold and Crys will likely be first. Still trying to figure out where to put Yellow. And Rald too, he'll likely be with Gold's group.**

**-Glac**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, here's the start of Gold, Crystal and Emerald's group. The other two will be Red and Yellow and Green, Blue and Silver.**

**supersexygotmew-yep, he is. The manga characters and anyone who has read BW will second that.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Violet City, Johto…

Emerald and Crystal walked down the streets of Violet City in the dead of night. Both were on their way to the airport to fly to the Hoenn region. "Do those dreams really mean anything, Crys?" Emerald was asking.

"I can feel it. There is a danger ahead and we're supposed to help stop it." Crystal answered. "Griatina told us both. It has to mean something."

"Oh, you too? I was wondering what you were doing out so late. You're Shadows too, aren't you?" Emerald and Crystal looked up to see a boy sitting on a tree branch. His messy black hair was kept tidy by only a black and yellow hat turned backwards. A pair of goggles was placed on the hat for quick access. He was grasping a billiard cue and had a devilish grin plastered across his face.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Emerald asked.

"Gold of New Bark Town, that's me. You two are? Especially the babe, I wanna know your name."

"Crystal, this is Emerald." Crystal answered. "What do you mean, 'you too?'"

"I mean, you two were also told by Griatina about the upcoming catastrophe, Super Serious Gal?"

"Don't tell me you were told that too…" Crystal muttered. "And you're a Shadow enlisted to help stop it…"

"Yep! Since we're all headed to Hoenn anyway, let's stick as a group for now. It'll be safer, plus our fates are intertwined anyway." Gold hopped out of his tree. "Plus, it's a great opportunity to get to know you, Super Serious Gal." He added, winking.

"_This is_ _going to be a nightmare…_" Crystal thought as the trio headed for the airport.

* * *

On the plane…

"So where are you two from?" Gold asked.

"I'm from Violet City, Emerald hails from…somewhere in Hoenn."

"I see. What was your childhood like?"

"I trained as a professional Pokémon capturer."

"My parents died when I was little. That's all I'm telling you."

"I was raised in a house full of Pokémon like Ataro, Poltaro, and Explotaro here."* He held out the balls.

"A Poliwag, Aipom, and Cyndaquil," Crystal muttered. "I've got a Chikorita, Hitmonchan, Archanine, Natu, Cubone, and a Parasect as my main team. I've also got a Smoochum I use every now and then."

"I don't have any Pokémon."

"…What?"

"He borrows teams from me." Crystal explained. "He dislikes Pokémon."

"That's why you stick together?"

"Partially." Emerald muttered.

"The plane will be landing in one hour. Repeat, the plane will land in one hour." The intercom rang.

"Hmph, I wonder if Hoenn has cuter chicks than you, Super Serious Gal." Gold said.

"_Great. I'm travelling with a pervert._" Crystal thought.

* * *

In an unknown location…

"I get these four Kantoans?"

"What, do you want a different group?"

"No, it's fine. Two are in a Shadow Basement, shouldn't be difficult. The real trouble is catching this one."

"Yeah, there was barely any info on him. We were lucky to scrape this together. The public was apparently told he was stillborn."

"That would explain it. All right. Who's the Master going for?"

"She's…we forgot her when arranging who goes for who. She could aim for the prophet, I suppose. I'd imagine he'd be a handful. You know who you're after?"

"Yes. Move on, Maxie. Tell those Sinnohans and Unovans who they are after."

* * *

**Red and Yellow** **will be next. Sorry this was shorter. And we learn a new clue about who the 'Master' is! any guesses? Red and Yellow will likely be full of Special, like this was MangaQuest.**

**-Glac**


	6. Chapter 5

**Presenting the first Red & Yellow. Hope you all enjoy!**

**supersexyghotmew95-That's how he is at the time of his debut. He grows out of it, though.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Verdian City Shadow Basement…

"Red. RED."

"Mmph, Wally?" Red mumbled as he sat up.

"You were screaming in your sleep. Are you okay? Besides the fact we're stuck in this torture chamber…"

"Please tell us it was just a nightmare and you can go back to sleep." Cheren muttered as he turned over.

"Maybe it was." Red said as he lay back down. He had been woken by Wally from a nightmare, one involving another of the six residents of the Kanto Shadow Basement, Yellow. In the nightmare, he had seen Yellow captured by a strange gang. They had been going for him too, until Wally woke him. "But, to be safe Wally, is Yellow okay?"

"We're kept here with severed contact with the outside world. Why wouldn't she be? No one knows the location of the entrance to the Shadow Basement except Gatekeepers."

"Yeah, but everybody knows they exist."

"If you're so concerned about Yellow, why don't you go to the Girl's room and ask?" Wally suggested.

"Fine. I'll do that." Red said, throwing himself out of bed.

"I didn't mean it literally! They're asleep! Plus it's wrong to go into a… some girls' room at night!"

"Boys? We heard screaming."

"I stand corrected. That's Lyra."

"Everything's fine if Yellow's fine," Red said.

"Red? I-I'm right here." Yellow squeaked.

"Well that's a relief." Red sighed.

"Why?" Bianca asked.

"In case anyone has forgotten, I am trying to sleep." Cheren groaned.

"Red had a nightmare Yellow was kidnapped."

"Worrying about a thing like that! You so like her!" Lyra squealed.

"I do not!" Red said, blushing. "Where did you get that idea?"

"We're in such an isolated location! How on earth would she be kidnapped?" Lyra giggled. Wally had opened the door and let them in.

"It's nearly time to get up anyway," Wally was saying to Cheren now. "We're supposed to be up by six."

"And the time is it right now?"

"It's five thirty." Bianca answered. "That's why we aren't all that tired. Except you."

"Fine." Cheren grumbled, his normally straight black hair a mess. The six got ready for the usual boredom that was their day. They were allowed one Pokémon and that Pokémon was almost always out to find food. It was a constant cycle of get up, try to learn Shadow Force, go to bed. While Red was practicing with Cheren and had just after he managed to learn Dragon Pulse, a loud rumbling shook the basement.

"What waaaas thaaat?" Bianca wailed.

"Calm down, Bianca." Cheren said.

"Hooooow?"

"Well, she can worry," Wally started, "'cause those guys ain't Gatekeepers." He jerked his head at a group standing behind them. They were all dressed in black uniforms with a red 'R' emblazoned on the front.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get 'em!" Lyra cried.

"Our orders are simply to capture two!" one said. "You know the ones we're after!" Sadly, the battle resulted in the capture of Red and Yellow.

* * *

Red awoke in an unknown location. The walls were silvery and high tech, and the floor was hard. Although he hated to admit it, Red believed the Shadow Basement was better than here. "Yellow, where are we?" he asked his friend.

"I-I don't know. At first glance, this place looks worse than the Shadow Basement." She answered.

"You are in the custody… of Team Apocalyptic." A male voice came from behind Red and Yellow. The two turned to look at the source. A man in a black suit with a red 'R' like the one on the kidnappers uniforms on it was glaring at them menacingly. "Welcome, fated duo."

"What?!"

* * *

Back at the basement…

"Gatekeeper, we want to help our friends!" Wally was crying.

"And there have been Gatekeepers dispatched to look for them. We are doing what we can to return them to the basement. You guys leaving is too hazardous."

"Gatekeeper…"

"We've told you kids, no. You leaving is strictly against the rules."

"WAHHH! LET US BREATH OUTSIDE AIR OUTSIDE!" Bianca wailed.

The Gatekeeper sighed. "Hey, I need backup! These four won't listen!"

* * *

A brief explanation of Shadow Basements:

A Shadow Basement is a place where Shadows, SpacialShifters, and TemporalTwisters are taken if their identities are found out. They are placed in very secret locations, five per region. Gatekeepers are the guards of the Basements; they have superior control over the Shadows kept there. If a human who is not a Gatekeeper finds the basement, they are taken to separate accommodations called 'SecretKeeps,' where they are required to stay for the rest of their lives. Due to this, humans rarely search for the Basements.

* * *

**Hope we all relize who our inmates of Red and Yellow are. Hope we can all figure out who that man who spoke to Red and Yellow is... it's kinda obvious...**

**-Glac**


	7. Chapter 6

**So here's Green's first chapter. I'm a huge OldRivalShipper!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Pallet Town, Kanto…

Green's P.O.V.

"Green? Guess what?" I heard my sister's voice drift in. My whole family kept me secret with the excuse that I was dead. I wasn't in a Shadow Basement or anything, where most of Pallet Town population would say I belong, if they saw me, that is.

"…yes, Daisy?"

"Green, I'm getting married soon!" She sang as she waltzed into my bedroom.

"And I don't know him, of course. I'm dead, remember?"

"Don't act like that! I've been aiding his research for a while."

"Can I be left alone, Daisy?"

"If you insist." She said as she left. I lay back down with a sigh. Most people weren't allowed in this part of our family's mansion specifically, since I was here. I hated being the family's well kept secret, I'm certain anyone would. I lay there a while, thinking about nothing in particular, when the sound of footsteps interrupted my thoughts.

"_That's peculiar, Gramps and Daisy are usually asleep by now..._" I thought as I crept out of my room. It was late enough that I could wander the halls without notice from outsiders. I wandered to the hall where the safe was to see… a girl? She had reddish brown hair, wore a skimpy, black dress, and was carrying a sack. "Who are you and what are you doing awake at this time of night? And what is in that bag?"

"I'm Santa! This is full of wedding gifts for Daisy and Bill!"

"No, you're not, thief."

"Yipes! Silver, we've been discovered!"

"Not so fast. I'll make a deal with you. You can have 100,000 Poké if you help me get out!"

"Why would you want that? And who are you anyway?"

"Green…Okkido." I answered. I could not reveal I'm _supposed_ to be stillborn yet. That might cause trouble.

"Deal." She said, grinning. "I'm Blue, by the way. This way!"

"_Finally, I have a bit of freedom. I wonder what Pallet Town is like._" I thought as she led me through a window. I can't believe there was such an obvious blip in our mansion's security.

"Hey, Silver, I have the money! I found someone willing to give it to us in return for getting him out! Isn't that nice of him?"

"That is nice. Shall I take us back to our base?' Silver asked boredom in his tone. "We got the money, now we have an attack plan to perceive. And what do we do with," he jerked his head at me, "him."

"We bring him along, naturally! He could be useful!" Blue answered.

"Hmph, well, if you insist," he muttered. "Hang on." He grabbed both of our arms and we all rose into the air.

"_Fly_," I thought. "_This guy is a Shadow._" They took me all the way to Hoenn. Their base was a small shed that showed utterly no significance.

"This is where we live, Greenie!" Blue said.

"Do not call me that."

"Awww, why've you gotta be that way?"

"Why do you have to be this way?"

"We're the ones being hospitable. Besides, we're going to find out what you're hiding anyway."

"If I told you, you would not believe me."

"What makes you say that, Shadow?"

"How did you figure that out?"

"I saw your palms. That's always a dead giveaway."

"True. You're one too, aren't you? Or are you one of those people who just don't mind them?"

"I'm one of them. So what is that secret?"

"Look, I can't tell you." I said with a sigh. "Maybe with time, Blue."

"Do the Oaks know it?"

"Better than anyone else."

"Hmph. We'll have to go in eventually. Sunrise approaches," those were her final words before we entered her and Silver's 'base.'

* * *

Back at Oak mansion…

3rd person P.O.V.

"Green! Your breakfast… Oh no…" Daisy gasped as she entered her younger brother's room. Tears welling in her eyes, she dashed down the stairs. "Grandpa! Green, he's gone!" The tears were coming full on now. "My one and only little brother…"

"Calm down, Daisy. We will discover where he is," Professor Oak said. "And the first step to doing so, I'm afraid, is revealing the truth about him to the public. Not the whole truth, just that he is not actually stillborn. That he is still alive and breathing."

"How will we explain why we used that excuse then?"

"…Lying is hard. How did my son do it so naturally… we could tell them he had a very severe illness and did not want the press to be nosy on it?"

"True… Grandpa, please tell me Green will be okay."

"He's Green. So long as he keeps his will, he can rise up to whatever the world has in store for him. And I don't think that this was entirely coincidental. It is my belief that this is the turning of the wheels of fate."

"You think so, Grandpa?"

"Daisy, I know so."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"We made it out?" Lyra was dumbfounded.

"Ralts, thank you so much! You were super helpful!" Wally cried. The four remaining Shadows in Verdian Basement had escaped by having Wally's Ralts put all of the Gatekeepers to sleep with Hypnosis.

"That was a great plan Wally! Putting the Gatekeepers to sleep! Fantastic! Why didn't I think of it?" Cheren said.

"It's great that we escaped, but how do we save Red and Yellow?" Bianca pointed out.

"We can't be seen either! We're known Shadows and they'll put us on Wanted lists everywhere!" Lyra added.

"Well, first we should be getting as far from here as possible." Cheren said. "We'll just get captured by Gatekeepers if we remain any longer." So the group of four set off to search for their friends, not realizing how far Red and Yellow actually were.

* * *

**So which group should I do the next chapter for? Here they are:**

**Ruby/Sapphire: How's the bet?**

**Dia/Pearl/Platinum: Will they escape the police by leaving Sinnoh?**

**Black/White/Black2/White2: I have a lot of stuff planned for them.**

**Gold/Crys/Rald:What awaits them in Hoenn?**

**Red/Yellow: Will they escape that man's confinement?**

**Green/Blue/Silver: I can only imagine what they are up to...**

**Cheren/Bianca/Wally/Lyra: Random extras, but I'm curious about it.**

**So make your pick in the reveiw.**

**-Glac**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's the second Ruby & Sapphire. Reveiw response:**

**POKESPE-FAN- Sorry, I was hopeing that the speaker could be inferred based on trends and personality traits. Apparantly not... Oh, I minuswell say OldRival is my OTP, I drempt they got engaged... I haven't done that for other pairings...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sapphire wandered down the street of Rustboro City in search for the Gym. Perhaps she should have bought a map or something, this city was huge. "Excuse me, would you happen to know the location of the gym?" She asked a nearby pedestrian.

"Yes, it's over there. The gym leader is tough. And smart too. She's a real rock loving honor student." He answered.

"Thanks!" Sapphire cried as she ran for the gym. "Let's battle! Huh?" It seemed like people were doing written testing in the room. "Perhaps I've gone to the wrong place…"

"If you're looking for the gym, yes, you are in the right place," a brown haired girl Sapphire recognized as Roxanne said. "I have my challengers take a battling test, and then I fight only the top scorer. Will you take it?"

"I just wanna battle!"

"To do that, you need to score high on the test. Are you taking it or no?"

"Fine, I take the stupid test." Sapphire grumbled. As soon as she sat down, she muttered: "Now how am I supposed to read this…"

"If you cannot read the test sheet, feel free to ask for my assistance." Roxanne called.

"Question!"

"Yes?" Roxanne said as she walked over.

"What does that say?"

"What condition quarters speed and causes a 25% chance you may not move?" Roxanne told her. "Anything else?"

"Yes, can you read this and this and…" The two went back and forth on what the test said.

"Alright, time's up!" Roxanne called eventually. "Please pass your tests foreword!" The tests were taken to the back room for grading. Sapphire waited with baited breath when:

"Miss Roxanne! We've graded the tests and the top scorer was…"

"Sapphire Birch? The one who couldn't read the test… was Professor Birch's daughter?" She glanced at Sapphire. "Very well. Sapphire, stand on your end of the battlefield, please." Sapphire eagerly did so.

"Yes! Let's battle!" Sapphire cried. "Rono!"

"Nosepass! Use Earthquake!"

"Rono, switch out! What? I can't switch!"

"That's Nosepass's Magnet Pull ability. I trapped your Steel-type Aron in the battle. You have nowhere to run."

"Rono, go to the south end of the battlefield!"

"What?!"

"Flash Cannon! Nosepass can't turn around due to natural magnets!"

"Natural… Ah, I get it; the earth's magnetic polarity will cause Nosepass to lose balance if it doesn't face north."

"That's it! Once more!" Sapphire cried. "Flash Cannon!" Nosepass was down for the count.

"I don't believe it… I lost… but rules are rules. Take this Stone Badge, in honor of your Pokémon's strength."

Wow, Thanks! I just started and one's down! Take that Ruby! I'm gonna win!" Sapphire cried as she dashed out of the gym. One down, seven to go. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hmmm, I've still yet to give you a name… You're a Mudkip, so do you like Zuzu?" The blue Pokémon walking alongside Ruby nodded eagerly. "And then there's still the issue about what contests to enter you in… I can very much see you in a tough contest. Yes, that is it! I'll up your 'tough' condition. You'll be the toughest Pokémon on my team!"

"Hey, are you a local? Can you tell us where we are? Our plane crashed!" A dark haired girl with pigtails asked him.

"Why are you asking him that, Crys? I'm from Hoenn too you know." A boy with Blonde hair asked.

"Look, we just have to figure out what this great destiny is and follow it. I believe our plane crash was part of it." A boy with messy dark hair asked.

"The great destiny involved the death of all those innocents, Gold?" Crys asked.

"Who are we to know?" Gold answered. Ruby wanted to just back away from these three. They were just nuts. Out of their minds.

"I'm leaving. Helping you might get my Pokémon dirty." Ruby said, backing away. He bolted off to go to Vandurf Town to compete in his first contests.

* * *

In Pallet Town…

"So this is where Red's from?" Wally wondered.

"It's quaint and cute!" Lyra commented.

"Excuse me!" A girl with green eyes and light brown hair had run up to them. "Have you seen this boy? He's got a repertory condition and we'd like him back as soon as possible."

Cheren looked at the photo. The boy looked a lot like this girl; he had green eyes and light brown hair too. "We're sorry, but we haven't. We'll try to get the message to you quickly if we find him. But if you see a boy with spiky black hair and red eyes or a girl with a long blonde ponytail and amber eyes, and if they answer to Red and Yellow, be sure to tell them Cheren, Bianca, Lyra, and Wally are searching for them."

"Tell Green… Daisy and Grandpa… are looking for him too." The girl said, smiling. "I want my little brother back."

"_So that's why they look alike… they're siblings…_" Cheren thought as he and the others went to a small inn to stay the night. It turned out that Gatekeepers were the only ones told when Shadows escaped.

* * *

**Here's the options for the next Chapter:**

**Ruby & Sapphire****: not an option since they literally are the only group with two turns.**

**Gold, Crys, & Emerald: What will happen after they crashed?**

**Black, White, Black2, & White2: They'll do a lot…**

**Dia, Pearl, & Platinum: Still have the police situation…**

**Red & Yellow: Will they escape?**

**Green, Blue, & Silver: Who are they after?**

**Wally, Cheren, Bianca, & Lyra: They'll get a short area at the end of chapters. They don't affect the plot much…**

**Well, tell me your pick!**

**-Glac**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well this turned out short... This story hit 25 reveiws! Thank you so much!**

**Well, I went with B/W/B2/W2... enjoy!**

**I do not own Pokémon and I never ever will. Sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_Black2! Go get some Rawst berries, okay?_"

"_Okay, Big Brother!_" Black2 ran off from the little forest clearing where he lived with his brother to pick the berries. When he returned, he found no one there except his brother's two Woobat and his Darmanitan. "_Big Brother? Big brother, where are you? BIIIG BROOOTHER!_" Black2 screamed.

"AHHHH!" Black2 awoke with a start. That nightmare of his life back in Pinwheel Forest had been plaguing him for years. He still didn't know his elder brother's fate. Arceus had only told him that he would learn when the time came. He had no idea when that would be.

"The nightmare again?" Black asked, sitting up from his spot on the floor of the temporary cave Black2 had made with his Earth Plate **(A/N: if you're curious, Black2 has the Earth, Splash, Meadow and Flame Plates)**. "Will you ever tell us what awful event befell you?"

"Nightmare?" White asked. "Will he be fine?"

"I-I'm okay. I-I'll be fine by morning." Black2 stuttered. "My past… doesn't concern you. I don't like to talk about it."

"What terrified him so much in his past?" White asked as she crawled over to White2. "If this is a constant issue, shouldn't we do something to solve it?"

"The truth is, he's a bit stubborn about it. All I know is he's an orphan, who, before my parents took him in, lived in the Pinwheel Forest. He refuses to make contact with any human or Pokémon, I dunno why. But I kinda like that about him." She smiled gently. "A bit creepy though…."

"Agreed. How did you find him?"

"I was really little, so I don't remember much. It was something about him saving our family from something or other…" White2 muttered as she lay back down. "G'day, White…"

"You too

* * *

"…Where are we going?" White asked with a bored look on her face.

"To find the other thirteen!" Black2 said, he had regained his usual cheery smile. White still wondered how he could stay that peppy, especially after learning he was plagued by a nightmare.

"How do you stay like that?" she asked.

"Like what?"

"You remain cheery despite your nightmares and knowledge of the danger. It's rare to see you without a smile glowing on your face. How do you manage that?"

"It's just natural…" White noticed tears welling in his eyes as he said the word. "Excuse me, I-I must have some time to myself." He said as he ran off.

"Did I say something?" White asked.

"I never understood why, but he loses his cheeriness whenever he or someone else says 'natural.'" White2 said. "It's been that way for as long as I've known him, and I've known him for a long time."

"Hmm, strange."

"HEEEELLLOOOO? ARE WE GOING TO INFILTRATE THAT PLACE OR NOT?" Black screamed. He was indicating a large building with a huge electric fence surrounding it. Black2 said earlier there were two people they needed to save being kept in there. And some others it would be nice to save too.

* * *

Saffron City Shadow Basement…

"We're setting you free!" Lyra cried. "We need tons of help to find our good friends, Red and Yellow!"

"Who are you people?" A boy with blue hair and glasses asked. His voice gave a very know-it-all sort of impression.

"We came from Verdian City's Shadow Basement. I'm Cheren; this is Lyra, Bianca and Wally"

"Verdian City? They have a Basement?" A brown haired girl asked. She wore a red bandana.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." The glasses wearing boy asked.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm." She replied.

"Why are you always having brother-sister arguing?" a green-haired boy asked. "It's annoying. And May, my Roselia picked another rose for your Beautifly." He added, handing it to her.

"Are you sure they're for Beautifly?" Bianca asked. "Those don't have thorns…"

"Why wouldn't they be?" The green-haired boy asked.

"…" The rest sweatdropped, except May.

"Well, if we're escaping, let's snap to it!" A redheaded girl said cheerily. After a prompt agreement from the rest, they headed off to free more Shadows and find Red and Yellow.

* * *

**Ha...ha... sorry if May, Max Drew and Misty are a bit OOC. May and Max are older than Ruby, that's important, so remember it.**

**On another note... I NEED OC'S PEOPLE! If you would like to submit one (or more), please PM me and I'll send you the form.**

**-Glac**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well this is a random chapter. This goes on with B/W, though it doesn't seem that way at first. Dia, Pearl, and Platinum are next (probobly)**

**Keep sending in OC's! I've got two so far, one from Catrina7077 and another from Super Serious Gal 3. So keep 'em coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Unknown location…

A boy with blue hair and red eyes full of mischief ran over to his sister. The boy had a somewhat bizarre appearance, his blue clothes offset by a silver chest plate with a diamond emblazoned in it and a large, askew blue crown. His sister had long, pinkish-purple locks, and a long purple-pink gown that would look beautiful if she didn't look as board as someone has been watching a potato for five days. "Do you need something, Dia?" She asked her brother.

"Sis, we can't just sit and watch Mortals fight for the future of everything! We should go down and help them!"

"And if Father finds out? Dia, you do remember exactly who Father is, right? He'd kill us for doing something like that!"

"But, Sis, you can stop him, right? You can control Space for crying out loud!"

"And like that would prevent him from finding out. Dia, you know the rules. We can only show ourselves to Father's Little Favorite Mortal. _Only_ Father's Little Favorite Mortal."

"We can operate secretly through him. Problem solved, sis."

"Does Tina know about this?"

"Do I know about what?" A golden haired girl wearing a black cape with red spots, a red and black striped shirt, and a long grey skirt had entered the room. "What 'cha keeping from me, Kia?"

"Dia here has hatched a plan that we directly aid the Mortals fighting Team Apocalyptic." Kia said dryly.

"Amazing idea! Most of them are shunned… and it is all my fault. So I wanna help!" Tina exclaimed.

"So, you in Kia? You have to admit, I am a genius."

"Hmmm… it might impress Lugia…" she admitted. "Fine, I'm in. But we don't show ourselves to anyone but Father's Little Favorite Mortal, understood?"

"'Course, Kia." Dia said. Kia quickly opened the portal to Mortal-World and the trio of siblings passed through to Mortal-World.

* * *

"Owww…" Dia whined. "Hey, Sis! Improve on your landings!"

"It's not my fault. Blame the unstable atmosphere!" Kia retorted.

"Umm… not to interrupt your argument or anything, but don't you think we should change clothes? Armor is nice and all, but it's a bit… out of place. And Dia, you're starting to lose your transformation." Tina pointed out.

"In case you forgot, we aren't going to let anyone see us!" Dia said as he restored his transformation.

"Dia? Kia? Tina? What are you doing?" A voice came from behind the trio. "Do you need something?"

"Black2! We wanna help fight Team Apocalyptic!" Dia said, turning to face him. Black2 was sitting on a low branch holding his legs. Dia could tell from Black2's face he had cried recently.

"Don't you think someone will see you? Or worse, catch you? Arceus, you three, you really need to think this stuff through more."

"We can't just sit back and watch you and the other members of the fated seventeen risk your lives to save the world! We've got to help!" Tina cried.

"Did you tell Arceus?"

"No…."

"So your father knows nothing about you three being here?"

"He has no idea."

"I… see. You're probably going to be in a world of trouble as soon as this is over, you know that, right?"

"I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen," Kia said.

"Mmhm. Well, just be certain to stay safe. We don't want to permanently end time, destroy all of space, or leave the dead without a guardian. Understood?"

"We know what will happen if we die. Don't get your pants in a twist, Black2."

"Hmhmhm. If you know the price of their death, will you conform to our request if there's a knife to one of their throats?" A feminine voice said. A moment later, Dia was being held with a knife to his throat by a tall woman with light purple hair and grey eyes. "Give yourself up, boy, or this child dies."

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO KILL MY BROTHER!" Kia screamed. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Oh, resistance, I see. Well, then. Arcanine, Outrage." The woman said calmly.

"Water Pulse!"

"S-stop. I'll go. Stop fighting, and release Dia." Black2 said. "Release him, before Kia and Tina unleash all their power."

"Wise choice, boy." The woman said, releasing Dia. She snapped, and a moment later, Black2 was bound by some sort of rope and led off.

"Oh,what are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Tina cried. "We've got to help him, but how?"

"Simple. We stop hiding. There were three other members of the fated seventeen travelling with him, right? We ask for their assistance.

"Dia, what's with you today? One rule after the other, you suggest we break it." Kia said.

"Because there's a difference between what's right and what the rules are." Dia said. "Black2 just gave himself to help us. We should at least return the favor by saving him." Kia sighed at the serious look on her brother's face.

"There's no convincing you otherwise?" She asked. He shook his head furiously in response. "Then I'll help you."

"I'm in too." Tina piped up.

"Then it's settled. We go to those three and tell them the situation. Let's go."

* * *

"What? Black2 was captured?" White2 asked in shock. Dia nodded solemnly in response.

"Yes, and we request you help us save him. He's locked up in there." Kia said, indicating the large fort with an electric fence surrounding it.

"YES, WE'RE FINALLY GETTING A MOVE ON!" Black cried. "Speaking of which, who are you?"

Dia, Kia, and Tina glanced at one another before dropping their transformations. "This is who we are. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina."

* * *

Littleroot Town…

"RUBY WHAT?! INSOLENT LITTLE FOOL! WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM? DOES HE EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR OTHER CHILDREN?"

"No, he doesn't. We never told him, remember? Looking back, perhaps we should've told him about his siblings…"

"I'll go look for him. That silly fool might get caught."

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"When you find him, will you tell him what happened to May and Max, and why we named him what we did?"

"Of course, he's old enough to know he isn't an only child. Bye, dear."

"Bye." Caroline picked up a nearby photo, showing her, her husband, and two children, one with brown hair and blue eyes, the other with brown eyes and teal hair. "May, Max... please be safe..." She whispered.

* * *

**Well that was an eventful chapter. Dia, Kia, and Tina... they were fun to write about. Which makes me want to write a story about just them. And if you can tell exactly what LugiaxPalkia's ship name is, you get a cyber cookie. Don't cheat, I already know what it is. I just want to see if you do!**

**-Glac**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me:Well, never fear, for Ch. 10 is here! There are a few changes in groups here, but enjoy! This features characters from the DPPt group, GCE group, and RS group.**

**Gold: HA! You don't own us, or Katrina either! We belong to our owners, Katrina belongs to Caterina7077!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Gold, we're just going to follow him? Are you sure that's wise?"

"Yes. There's something about him that's… off. We've got to find out. What, are you scared of him, Super Serious Gal?"

"No, I just want to approach this cautiously, that's all," she answered as the group headed off in the direction that boy had gone. "He could be an enemy."

"If he is, then we could kick his butt." Gold answered. "Plus, he might lead us to the enemy base if he is."

"He has a point, Crys."

"Fine." She huffed as the group set off down Route 116 after the boy who had walked in on their plane crash. When they caught up with him, he seemed to panic a bit.

"Yipes, they followed me! Whyyyyy?"

"Relax, we just want to get to know you. You're travelling to….?" Gold asked in a mock serious tone.

"Win all the Contests in Hoenn…"

Gold stared at him. "Will you battle me? You certainly look like a strong trainer I once saw."

"There was no way that was me. I'm no good at fighting."

"That's not the vibe I'm gettin' prissy boy."

"… 'prissy boy?'"

"What you take part in prissy Contests, don't you?"

"Contests are great and appreciate beauty! Battles are barbaric and get Pokémon dirty!" The boy retorted.

"Well, we should introduce ourselves." Gold answered. "I'm Gold of New Bark Town, the shortie is Emerald, and Super Serious Gal here is Crystal!"

"Grrrrr! We. Do. Not. Mention. My. Height!" Emerald roared, kicking Gold in the head.

"Why are you all so barbaric? I'm called Ruby, by the way."

"You sure you're a weakling? 'Cause in Dragon Quest IX there's an item called the 'Raging Ruby'" Gold said with a wink.

"That is totally unrelated to me."

"Hmm… really?"

"Oh for crying out loud can you come with us?" Emerald yelled.

"You're on the freaky side, but I can't fight, so I suppose bodyguards can be useful…" Ruby muttered.

"Fine! We'll be your bodyguards!" Gold yelled.

"Excellent. Now let's be on our way to Vandurf Town, and my first Contests!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Speaking of Pokémon…"

"Speaking of Pokémon…"

"Sometimes we go on boats with our Pokémon!"

"We sure do!"

"The scent of water sure is nice…"

"Huh? The scent of water sure is Pryce?"

"No, you idiot! That's a gym leader!"

"Tee hee." Platinum said, giggling at the routine. She still hadn't told Diamond and Pearl her real name, something her butler had always told her not to do.

"Hey! Did you just laugh?" Pearl yelled.

"No." she answered.

"You did! You totally did!"

"I most certainly did not. That's enough now. We've reached Dewford Town. From here, we are to look into the work of the organization known as Team Apocalyptic. There have been sightings of them all over the place, but Hoenn seems to have the most. We begin our search here. And I need to know, exactly what you are and what powers you have."

"Uhhh… can we go someplace where no one's around to tell you?"

"WHAT? DA GYM IS CLOSED? GONE SURFING? WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT?"

"What kind of grammar is that?" Platinum cried. She turned to look at the gym to see a girl wearing red clothes, complete with a matching red bandana.

"Oh sorry, folks. It's just da gym is closed cuz the leader is surfing apparently. A real lame excuse if ya ask me."

"Would you mind being a bit more proper?" Platinum asked.

"Why would I wan ta be a proper lil' prissy? Yuck!" the girl said. "Ya here to challenge da gym leader too? We could train togetha!"

"_Hmm… It'd be a nice life experience and could prepare us to fight Team Apocalyptic…_" Platinum thought. "Alright, I accept your offer. Please give us something to call you by."

"I'm called Sapphire! You are?"

"I'm Dia, short for Diamond, that's Pearl, and she's Lady!"

"Pleased ta meetcha! Let's train on the cave on the other side of the island!"

The unlikely quartet ran off to Granite Cave, where, unbeknownst to them, a great danger awaited them.

* * *

"You have a power you hate, don't you? All we want is that power, that only one human can resist… Who happens to be… right next to me…"

"Bro-Brother… I c-can't g-give it t-to you… no matter the amount I… suffer because of it…"

"Hey, please stop torturing him! It isn't nice!"

"You're standing up for a boy you just met, Karina?"

* * *

**So for those of us who didn't know, LugiaxPalkia is SatelliteShipping. Here are your cookies, no one!**

**-Glac**

**P.S. CommonerShippers, please look at my new one-shot, I only have you. And. reveiw. it. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: Well, time for Ch. 11. As some of us have realized, I've been focusing primarily on this, LoP's update will come at some point.**

**Black:GLACEON MAGE DOES NOT OWN POKÉMON! AT ALL! SHE ONLY OWNS RACHY, FRANC BELONGS TO SUPER SERIOUS GAL 3! KATRINA IS CATERINA7077'S!**

**Me: Thanks for killing my hearing...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"What?! We're going to break into a fort?!"

"Yep! There's a dangerous organization at work, kidnapping Shadows. Call themselves Team Apocalyptic. We plan on breaking in there and rescuing them."

"That's honorable…"

"Yep! We're so nice!"

"Well, as soon as you two stop talking, I'll lay out the plans." Silver said. Both Green and Blue quieted down. Even though the two of them obviously had a few years on this boy, he was very intimidating. "Now, on with this. We need to infiltrate this section of the building, that's where the keep prisoner Shadows, according to our resources anyway. Now, we don't know the names of many of the prisoner Shadows, besides one named Franz Blanc. Sis will—"

"Wait, wait. Did you just say Franz Blanc?" Green asked.

"Yes. That's the only prisoner we managed to discover the name of. Apparently he's Daisy Oak's maternal cousin. Here's a picture."

Green looked at the image. "So that's the one who vanished…" he mumbled.

"Now as I was saying, Sis will use her Ditto to get into that window. Green, you're going with her at first, then you two split up here. Sis will take this wing, Green will take that one. I, as is usual, will keep watch outside. Understood?"

"You got it, Silv!" Blue said excitably.

"That's nice. Let's be off." The trio left the base and landed before a large fort with a electric fence surrounding it. There were six people who also looked ready to break into it nearby.

"Hey! Come here a moment will ya?" One of the four girls called. She had long brown hair done in two pigtails. Silver landed near her and her friends. "Are you also trying to break in here? Perhaps we can work together, you know?"

"I think it's a fine idea!" Blue said cheerily. "The more hands to help in the epic rescue, the better. I'm Blue, Mr. anime hairstyle is Green, the redhead is my little brother Silver!"

"Great! I'm White2, Miss Huge Ponytail is White, and Sir Yells-a-Lot is Black! The girl with the pink hair is Kia, as she  
wishes to be called; the remaining two are Dia and Tina!"

"Pleasure, now let's hurry and save Black2." Kia said.

* * *

Someplace where you don't wish to be….

"Red, who is that man?"

"I dunno, who are you?"

"You may call me Giovanni, leader of Team Apocalyptic Rocket Division. You two are part of the group I've been set in charge of finding. Now that I have you, this young man," he indicated a nearby boy with red hair and red eyes "is your new roommate. Now, excuse me, I have two more to catch." The man left.

"What are your names?" the boy asked. "Call me Rachy Sanyou, otherwise known as the 'Bug collector extraordinaire,' since I'm a master of Bug-Type Pokémon."

"Bug-Type? Before we were captured, we both only had Pikachu. And I must say, they made a cute couple." Red said. "So are you another Shadow taken here from a basement?"

"No, I'm a Sanyou, that and that alone is why they want me. My top-notch eyes that know the exact place and direction to swing my net or toss my Poké ball, that's what they want me for."

"Is good eyesight a common trait in your family?"

"Yes, well sort of. I'm sight-based, you see, but there are also hearing, feeling, scent, and balance bases. The last one's kind of rare, I think Auntie Cukey is the only living one… unless she's dead… or another balance base was born while I was locked up…"

"How long've you been here?"

Rachy's eyes widened. "Around three years, I guess."

* * *

"You have a power you don't want, correct? We can drain it from you."

"Stop this! Are we listening? Please!"

"N-No!" Black2 yelled. "I've suffered since my brother here vanished from my life, but that power, you will only use it for evil! I won't let you!"

"Oh, then perhaps Natural here will have to die… Black2 Gropius."

* * *

**I've been hinting this twist in Ch. 8, with Black2 apparantly being from Pinwheel Forest and him crying at the sound of the word 'natural.' **

**For your information on Rachy, I invented him a while back, and he isn't even my most complicated OC ever, the real one will show up later. But for now, recite this:**

**"I will never ask Glaceon Mage about her extreamly complicated Chili, Cilan, and Cress headcanon." **

**I'm not kidding. It's CRAZY.**

**-Glac**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is finally here! It's a bit longer than past chapters, so yippee! Now... reveiws:**

**Shifter the Hedge: I've never heard of those...**

**Supersexygotmew95: Black seems to suffer from some kind of high functioning autism, Asperger's Syndrome or something similar. He's loud, and any manga character who's met him is likely to second that.**

**POKESPE-FAN: I don't want to spoil much, so we'll wait and see!**

**Super Serious Gal 3: Just wait... you'll want to know at some point. Maybe after this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sapphire was amazed by this girl. While they trained in Granite Cave, she remained poised and ladylike, something Sapphire did not approve of. "Hey, why are ya always like dat?"

"Pardon?" she asked.

"You're so prissy! It makes me sick!"

"Must you two argue? It's better to work together. We all share a common enemy." A male voice came.

"Who's dat? Show yourself!"

"Oh, I'm just looking for my son, one of the people kidnapped by Team Apocalyptic."

"Now who the heck are day?" Sapphire asked.

"What do you know about Team Apocalyptic?" The prissy girl asked furiously.

"What we need to know to find my cousin!" a girl's voice cried. Two people, a man with Red hair and red eyes, and a eleven or so girl with blue hair in a long ponytail and green eyes jumped into view. The odd duo were quickly followed by a Lucario and Flareon. "I'm Tyra; this guy is my Uncle Flynn. Or you may also call me 'the all-seeing ninja!'"

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Tyra," Prissy girl said.

"Do NOT call me that. I WILL kill you if you do." Tyra said. "And no 'Tyrhea' either. Call me Tyra and that is it."

"Didn't you say just mow to call you 'the all-seeing ninja'?" Pearl asked.

"That's my title as Monochrome Gym Leader!" She said with a wink.

"So you two can train us to fight this Team Apocalyptic thingie?" Sapphire asked.

"Let's see what you have then! But first, I've got a few things to ask you." Tyra said. "You up for it?"

"Yes, absolutely!"

"How many Pokémon do you have on you, first off?"

"Two!"

"Then there will be only one question. Do you have a crush on anyone? If so, who?"

"Wh-what does that have to do with anything?"

"Lie if you will, I will know. I need to know your honesty. Believe me; this will affect the outcome of our battle."

"Well I met this one boy when I was young… I don't remember much, but he inspired me to become stronger. I've liked him ever since."

"I can see your honesty. Very well. You answered one question honestly, so you may use both your Pokémon. Let's begin. Give them a bath, Poliwrath."

"Rono!" Sapphire called as she sent in her Larion.

"Poliwrath, use Waterfall." Tyra said calmly. "Your moves are predictable, girl. You were planning on a Headbutt, correct?"

"Huh? You can predict attacks?"

"I don't have my title for no reason, ya know. Dodge the planned Iron Head, Poliwrath."

"How do you keep realizing what I'm planning before I even call my orders?!"

"Let's just say I'm no run-of-the-mill human! Bulk Up then Waterfall!" The impact of the attack knocked Rono out.

"Grrr, Toro!"

First a Rock and Steel type, now a Fire and Fighting type? Poliwrath, return! Gallade, make them wade through this! Psycho Cut!"

"Toro dodge and use Blaze Kick!"

"Counter with Slash!" Sapphire couldn't figure out what this girl could possibly be doing to predict everything. She focused on that for a moment too long since Tyra took advantage of it to knock out Toro. "Girl, you're probably wondering how I was able to predict all your moves beforehand. I actually have two methods. The easier one is to use my powers from my dad's side to read your aura, and in turn, your mind. The other is the look on you and your Pokémon's faces. My eyes can predict attacks based on that. Don't be too upset. Actually, I'm the weaker of the two of us. Uncle Flynn here is in our Elite Four!"

"Mm. Let's just take these four here to Lilycove, where Team Apocalyptic is based." Flynn said.

"You know where they're based?" Prissy girl asked.

"Yes, I do. Come on, we must make haste and save my son." The group left Granite Cave, before Flynn released a large bug Pokémon with six red orange wings. "This Volcarona," he said, "was saved by my son shortly before he vanished. My son is very sensitive to heat, but fire types seem to love him just as much as any bug type, his specialty. And given this is a bug and fire type… well I think you understand how much it likes him. Do any of you have ways to travel by air?"

"Yep! I don't like confining it in a Poké ball, and it's actually my Papa's, but I can use it!" Sapphire called before whistling. A large Tropius swooped down and landed near her.

"I've got Chathiko, but he isn't strong enough to carry anyone. And Dia doesn't have any fliers either."

"I regret to inform you I have none." Prissy girl said.

"Should we call Grandma? Her Skamory might be able to help. Or Mr. Brian's Drifblim…" Tyra said.

"I'll trust my mother, but Brian is creepy. I don't trust him. How is he even a relative?" Flynn answered.

"Beyond me." Tyra said, plucking a Pokégear from her uncle's pocket. She quickly dialed a few numbers before saying: "Hello, Grandma? ...We need to borrow Skamory. We can? Thanks! We're in Dewford Town, Hoenn! Send it to the center there! Okay, love you! Bye!"

"So we're borrowing Skamory for who?"

"How about Dia and Pearl? Platinum may ride with Sapphire."

Prissy Girl gave Tyra an odd look. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, your name? I've met your father before when he asked me to catch the person stealing from Professor Rowan's lab. That wasn't long ago, I remember a door saying 'Platinum Berlitz' on it. And let's not forget my ability to read minds." Tyra laughed as they set off for the Pokémon Center.

* * *

"Who are we looking for again, Tyler?" Chili asked. "We've been scouring the region for an hour. This is too tedious, right Charizard?"*

"The fated sseventeen you DOLT." A nearby boy with purple hair and blue eyes said, his left hand gripping a Crobat.

"BERT! I ASKED TYLER! WE BROUGHT YOU ALONG ONLY RELUCTANTLY! I still haven't forgiven you for nearly killing Cilan!"

"You're never gonna let me live that out, are you? I was six."

"Look down there, guys!" Tyler called. "Those look like the kids we're supposed to look for."

"Remind me," a blond girl with blue eyes said casually. "This helps us find my little bro how, exactly?"

"They are fated to thwart the ones who kidnapped him, Ella."

"Really? Then let's head down, right Chili?"

"Head down, Charizard." Chili commanded.

"You too, Crobat."

"Aerodactyl, follow the others." Tyler ended.

As soon as the quartet landed, one of the four they saw said: "More people? This is not going well, today."

"Now why are we trouble?" Ella said. "Well, maybe not Bert, but the rest of us are all little angels!" She smiled cutely. "We need help saving my little bro!"

"That's not our problem." The red eyed boy of the four they had targeted said. "Go save your own brother! Come on, Gold, Emerald, Crystal. Let's go."

"Resistance! We'll make you help us by force!" Ella said. "Rotom, let's go!"

"Infernape!"

"Sigh… Onix."

"Don't want these kids getting sick.** So… Go! Vileplume!"

"Well, we're Ruby's bodyguards, let's get to work! Poltaro!"

"Of all the ridiculous… FINE! Mega!" the one girl in their group cried.

"…I have no Pokémon."

"Onix, Rock Slide!"

"Infernape, Fire Blast on Bayleaf!"

"Rotom, Thunderbolt on Poliwag!"

"Vileplume Toxic then Venoshock, both on Bayleaf!" The battle ended quickly with the cousins victorious.

"That settles it! Come on, Folks!" Ella finished cheerfully as their four 'helpers' were lifted into the sky.

* * *

"We're off to Hoenn!" Bianca squealed excitedly.

"Yep, should be fun. I hear swimming is good there." Misty added as the group climbed aboard the plane.

* * *

**And we've met my most complicated OC. Tyra, Tyra, Tyra...**

***Chili's going to showcase my headcanon team for him, if Cress and Cilan appear, they will too**

****Bert strongest Pokémon is a Pokémon I invented. It makes people really ill.**

**And any guesses who Flynn's son and Ella's little brother are? It's kind of obvious...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Well, now we're really seeing groups merge. This chapter feels weird to me...**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Black2 P.O.V.

"Brother, why…" I stuttered. "Wh-who's side are you on anyway?"

"I don't know… Black2. Please, call me by my name."

"Fine Natural. What happened to you?"

"I was kidnapped by a man named Ghetsis Harmonia. He raised me as his own. And you?"

"I was adopted by the Blancados family. I somehow managed not to touch any of them, but my foster parents eventually died. My foster sister and I roughed it in the wild for a while, before we met a boy called Black. There's something weird about him, Asperger's or something, not the best socially. We three lived in White Forest for some time, before we set off to start this chain of events." I sighed.

"Did the Blancados's ever find out about your powers?"

"They knew I could tell the future, but not the…y'know…"

"Hm. Will you give up that power?"

"No. Not if it means evil will spread. Never."

"I see. They forced me into aiding them with my powers." Natural said. "What about The creators?"

"They're part of the reason I was captured. They were threatening to _kill _Dia."

"And you wanted to prevent an apocalypse?"

"Dia is our friend. I was protecting my friend before stopping apocalypses."

"I like your answer. And everyone around here calls me N. I-I'm helping you. You're my real family." The two of us left and ran into the prisoner who was attempting to stop that woman from torturing me. If I recalled right, she was called Katrina.

"He made you agree didn't he?" she said. "Hmph."

"No."

"I KNEW IT! Wait, huh?"

"He's going to help take down these guys. Right, N?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I am IN. Let's do this."

* * *

White2 P.O.V.

"Black2! Black2? Where are you?" I called as I felt tears stream down my face. I missed him more than if he was my real brother.

"This place is so HUGE." Black said.

"Pests a-LERT!" A girl's voice came. "Well, minuswell catch 'em! Purugly, Let's GO!" Black, White and I turned to face a red haired girl wearing a spacesuit of some sort.

"Lumei!" I cried as she sent in my Lucario.

"Buoh!" Black sent in his Emboar.

"Oh, resistance!" The girl said. "Slash, Purugly!"

"Lumei, use Aura Sphere!"

"Buoh, Focus Blast!"

"Purugly, Double Team!" This girl's smile was beginning to give

"That's not an escape." I said ominously. Lumei's Aura Sphere hit it's mark. "For this attack always hits." I finished with a little kitty-smile.

"Huh? Purugly, return."

"Sorry, gotta go!" I said. "Important friend in danger!" We bolted off. "_A really important friend…_" I added silently.

"You alright White2?" Black asked.

"Oh yes, fine." I lied.

"Wha-?" Black said. We were facing a cell with three people inside. And one was collapsed on the floor. He had tea green hair. Above him stood a green haired teenager and… Black2.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

"Three years?!" Red cried. "Where's the rest of your family?!"

"Well father certainly isn't looking for me. We've been butting heads as long as I can remember. It is only natural, that's the life of the heat sensitive son of a fire type expert." Rachy replied. He looked relatively… angry.

"What about your mother?"

"Died in labor. Never knew her."

"Oh. Sorry to hear about it." Yellow said.

"Little Bro-o-o-o!" A girl's voice came from down the hall.

"Ella?!" Rachy cried. "Bert? Chili? Tyler? And… you are?"

"A group of innocents your cousins here dragged into this." A boy with red eyes replied.

"So… how many relatives do you have?" Red asked.

"I'll just say we've got our own Pokémon League." Rachy said mareepishly.

"Huh?!"

"And Chili isn't even a member! Nor are his brothers! They co-run their mother's old gym."

"…"

"No time to chat, bro!" Ella cried. "Our job is done! You're safe! But they," she indicated the 'innocents,' Red, and Yellow, "have their role to play still. And I'm gonna tell you, it involves fire."

"But—"

"No Buts! You're my minor!" A purple haired boy cried. "You may be above your sister and Tyler, but not me!"

"Are they talking about their league?" Yellow asked.

"Maybe." Red replied. The purplehead was dragging Rachy off now, tailed by the redhead, the male bluehead, and Ella. "So what are your names?"

"Crys, short for Crystal." The girl in their group said.

"Ruby." The red eyed boy answered.

"Emerald." A ridiculous-looking blonde boy answered.

"Gold of New Bark Town!" A black haired boy carrying a billiard cue answered.

"Well, I'm Red, this is Yellow." Red answered.

"Well, are we done?" Ruby asked. "I have yet to win a single contest."

"We're in the headquarters of a secret and evil organization and you think about that?!" Red said.

"Yeah, let's destroy this then worry about contests." Gold said with a smirk. The six ran toward the nearest door, ready for whatever they must face.

* * *

**Okay then. Well, I have a new story in my brain, but it will focus on the anime rather than the manga. Bugsy will be in primary focus, most likely. So be on the watch for it.**

**I'm currently obsessed with Scribblenauts Unlimited. So there might not be updates for some time.**

**Happy Christmas!**

**-Glac**


	15. Chapter 14

**Me: Sorry! This is a disappointing length, even for me. This was incredibly hard to write.**

**Silver: Magic Glaceon don't have the potential to own Pokémon...Right?**

**Bugsy: Duh.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"This way, Greenie!" Blue said with a wink.

"Don't call me that." Green growled. Blue was annoying, but she was kind of cute. "How do you know where we're going, anyway?"

"…Silver's using Psychic power to send me images of a map he's looking at. Okay, this is where we split up." She ran down one hallway, Green ran in the opposite direction.

"Pesky Girl," he muttered.

"Who are you?" He heard a voice say nearby. He turned around.

"You're…" His voice trailed off.

"Are we done looking like an idiot?" The jailed boy said.

"Sorry. I thought you were…" Green said as he pulled out the hairpin Blue had told him too use to unlock doors.

"You thought I was who?" The boy asked indignantly.

"Never mind," Green said. "Let's just focus on getting you out of here, alright?"

"I can escape on my own from here on," the boy said. "You can continue on your heroic rescue mission."

Green sighed as the boy coldly left. "_He could use some sunshine._" Green thought. "_Ha! I'm thinking as if I would know about that. I literally haven't seen a ray of sun in my life._" A single sound interrupted his thoughts. The sound of a girl screaming. The only thing he could think was: "_Blue!_"

* * *

? P.O.V.

I swiftly strode through the building reading the Master's brilliant plan. I had already done a glorious job kidnapping two of these children! Draining their power… it was brilliant! I, myself, was surprised I was not the one who thought of it! …Except… I was just now learning that one of the targets was my own child. I will be honest, I wasn't expecting it, and I wasn't certain what to think. The child had disappeared ages ago, I had searched for years, when the Master appeared and offered to help me. I had blindly rushed in, not thinking what she could have been planning. I walked into the cell where I had locked up those children to take them to the extraction. They were no longer there. How terrible, they were gone.

As I stared at the empty cell, I made up my mind. I would allow her to drain all but one of the children on this list.

I would allow her to drain everyone… except Silver.

* * *

**Me: Well okay, read and review. And to the world: I demand you visit this forum!**

** forum/PokeWrite/116243/**

**We random organisms wish to conquor the world! BWAHAHA! Actually, we just want to write better.**

**See you!**

**...P.S.: Anyone who couldn't decipher the obvious, the narrator at the end is Giovanni..**


End file.
